The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea plant known by the varietal name ‘Strared’. The new variety was discovered in 2014 in a planned breeding program in Harderwijk, The Netherlands. The purpose of the breeding program was to develop Hydrangeas with improved green-like flower colors and more vintage visual appearance. The new variety is the result of a cross between breeding selection Seedling 1012(female parent, unpatented) and Seedling 08006-2 (male parent, unpatented). The compact nature of ‘Strared’ is similar to its female parent, but it differs from Seedling 1012 in flower color (red) and leaf sheen. The presence of green-colored flowers of ‘Strared’ is similar to its male parent, but it differs from Seedling 08006-2 in having darker colored leaves and an earlier flowering time. Further, when compared to Hydrangea variety named ‘Stramini’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,976), ‘Stramini’ exhibits predominantly green-colored flowers with some hot pink coloring present, while ‘Strared’ exhibits mostly deep red-colored flowers with some green coloring present. The new variety was first asexually reproduced in 2015 via propagation by stem cuttings in Harderwijk, The Netherlands. The new variety has been trial and field tested in Harderwijk, The Netherlands and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The following traits distinguish ‘Strared’ as a new and distinct cultivar from other Hydrangea varieties known to the breeder:
1. Deep red and green-colored flowers; and
2. Strong stems.